villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Waterwraith
The Waterwraith is an antagonist and boss from Pikmin 2 that lacks a physical form in the Pikmin dimension. It is found on all sublevels of the Submerged Castle, which only Blue Pikmin can be brought into, although it is possible to find Bulbmin on levels two-four and White Pikmin on level three. It rolls around using two massive stone rollers and tracks down the captains and their Pikmin to crush them. Its only weakness is the strength of the Purple Pikmin, which can anchor it into Olimar's dimension. Biography While traveling through the floors of the Submerged Castle, the player must clear the first four floors quickly, because after five minutes, the Waterwraith will fall from the ceiling with its rollers and automatically chase after the active captain, no matter where he is. On the first four floors, it is useless to attack the Waterwraith, even when petrified with the Ultra-Bitter Spray, as it is physically present in another dimension and thus there is nothing for the Pikmin/Bulbmin to attack. However, since it only chases after the active captain and will not chase him in tight corners or dead-ends, as well as kill every enemy and deactivate all traps it rolls through, one could use this as an advantage to collect the remaining treasures and escape to the next floor. It cannot tear down gates. On the fifth and final floor, there are two Violet Candypop Buds, which can be used to turn ten Pikmin/Bulbmin into Purple Pikmin. Use nectar from the nearby eggs to flower the Purple Pikmin. Break down the gate leading to a large room, and the Waterwraith will fall down once the captains get close to the center of the room. Throwing Purple Pikmin next to or on the Waterwraith will anchor it into the dimension, allowing Pikmin to attack it at last. However, it will try to shake Pikmin off and unanchor itself after a certain amount of time passes. Repeating this procedure will eventually break the rollers. The Waterwraith will then run around the floor in panic, knocking back any Pikmin who it runs into, though this is a harmless push. Continue chasing the Waterwraith and soon it will tire out. After a few more Purple Pikmin pounds, the Waterwraith lets out a final scream of pain and explodes, finally killing it. The Waterwraith drops the Professional Noisemaker, which allows the captains to pluck Pikmin out of the ground using their whistles. Two Waterwraiths appear in the Bully Den, the 28th level in challenge mode, both appearing once the timer clicks 270, leaving only 30 seconds of preparation. It is tricky dealing with two Waterwraiths, but both should go down easily if a second player is active. One drops the Key and the other drops the Silencer. Piklopedia Notes Olimar Louie Gallery Waterwraith - Valley of Repose.jpg|The Waterwraith in the Piklopedia. Trivia *The Waterwraith has many similarities (and might be related) to the Plasm Wraith, the final boss of Pikmin 3. **Both are made up of a liquid-like form, the Waterwraith made up of a transparent liquid and the Plasm Wraith made up of a golden liquid. **Both have the suffix "wraith" in their names. **In the Japanese versions, both are named "Amebouzu". **Both of their first forms are completely invincible and Pikmin can only fight against them at the end of their respected level, Waterwraith with the Submerged Castle and the Plasm Wraith with the Formidable Oak. *The Waterwraith's scientific name Amphibio Sapiens means "Water Man". *The Waterwraith, the Giant Breadbug, and the Titan Dweevil are the only bosses in Pikmin 2 to have their own musical theme. The Waterwraith and the Titan Dweevil are also the only bosses to have more than one battle theme. The Waterwraith has three with the chasing music for the first four sublevels of the Submerged Castle, the regular boss battle theme, and the distorted and incomplete boss theme when it flees missing its rollers. The Titan Dweevil is the final boss of Pikmin 2 and has five themes. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Stalkers Category:Immortals Category:Genderless